Carousel
by iknowiamnoone
Summary: Kurogane takes the train to visit a friend, and meets the person that would change his life, together with some others. but what if that train loses control and takes them on a weird city? how would he deal with the annoying blonde that he just met?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa

It was this time of year again, wherein cold weather and white snow reigns. Outside, stalls and tiny shops are to be seen and almost anywhere you could see different colored lights, and old bearded man dressed in red are scattered around. It is this time of year again, this time where people starts to be kind to others, starts giving things to others, and sometimes, though they have huge problems, they tend to forget it and be merry instead. Yes, it really is this time of year again. Christmas.

I do not want to say that I hate Christmas, and I do not question their so called god either. I just find it unnecessary to be nice and give things to others just because there is an occasion. And so I made my way through the street of my neighborhood that was so dull and colorless a few days ago, but now so crowded and jolly.

As I made my way, I keep on bumping into people, some I know, some I do not know, loud music was deafening my ears and I am blinded by the colored lights that flicked on and off like it was broken. But to sum it up, it was all too irritating.

I suppose you are wondering why I am strolling around my street when I can be comfortable at my home watching the spiders spin their webs. I do not usually go on a long trip just to visit a friend, especially if she has the weirdest of all brains, but she called me last night and asked me to visit her today, she said she wants to tell me something that cannot be discussed over the phone.

And so I hopped up the train at around six in the afternoon, it is not too crowded in the train, but unfortunately, there are no available seats, and so I reluctantly grab on the handle and waited for the train to go.

There will be 12 stations to her house and I can sense that this would be a boring journey as the train slowly crawled its way.

"Celes Station." The train operator's voice echoed from the speakers.

The doors slide open and the guard started signaling the people to enter, and I have a observed that no one is getting off the train, great, that means this stupid train would be crowded any minute. Luckily, only one person get on, a man with disarrayed blonde hair and sapphire eyes, he is carrying nothing and the first button of his shirt was open.

He looks kinda.. cute.

I slapped my hand on my face and rubbed it down to my chin, what the hell am I thinking? Darn.

He slowly walk towards the rail bars next to the handle beside me and gracefully hold it with his long white fingers.

I was suddenly brought back to reality when the doors slammed shut and I quickly divert my glance to the other direction.

* * * *

"Otto Station."

Eight more stations left, a lot of people get off the train and I was happy to know that there would be available seats. Now there were only eight people left in the train including me, at my far left was the blonde. At my right beside me are lovers, both brunette heads, at the other side of the seats were two old lady talking and beside them were two kids, the girl is in deep slumber and the boy was playing by himself.

I peeked out the window, lights coming from different houses and buildings covered the darkness of the evening. I wonder what Tomoyo wants to tell me. Did something happen? What is it and how important is it? why can it not be discussed over the phone?

"Piffle Station."

The two old lady and the kids get off and only four people including me was left in the train, seven more stations to go.

I sneak a glance at the blonde, his blue eyes is wandering at a distance, I peek at the window again, I suddenly made the observation that billboards are like floating pictures at night.

I am starting to feel sleepy, my eyelids felt heavy and somehow I feel weak. What will happen next? Why does it feel like everything moves so slow? Why does it feel like i am in this train for years? And why is my blurring vision shaking left to right?

Wait, left to right? My incessant thoughts came to a halt and my blurring vision became clear, what is happening?

The whole train is madly shaking left to right, I think the train is losing control, I can see the two brunettes panicking and the brunette lady's scream is deafening my ears, I tried to balance myself on my chair. I can see the blonde crouching. What in the world is happening? I can hear a screeching noise, it is like the wheels of the train are being dragged into a brake. The lights are flicking on and off and some exploded. And after a few seconds, the lights went off.

A/N: Please comment and suggest. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa.

"Uh.. I am truly sorry my passengers, but the train is experiencing some technical difficulties, the train lost power so I believe I cannot allow you all to exit." I heard the train operator's lazy voice echoed from the speakers.

Oh great! Stupid train! Now what am I suppose to do? I do not carry any mobile phones, so how am I suppose to contact Tomoyo?

"Do not worry my princess, everything would be alright." I heard the brunette boy assured his lover, the girl just tighten her hug on him.

I turned to see the blonde who is still crouching.

"Excuse me, mister."

I turned the other way again and was faced to the brunette boy, I gave him a questioning look.

"Pardon my intrusion, mister, but my friend is feeling ill." He said.

"Do you have a pain killer?" his eyes are overflowing with concern.

"I carry none."

"Oh okay, thank you." And he head to the blonde.

"Excuse me, mister." I heard him said again. "Are you alright?"

The blonde looked up and slowly smiled, like it took him tremendous effort to plaster a smile on his face, and in fact, the smile looked surreal.

"I am fine, thanks." The blonde replied.

"Do you happen to carry any pain killer? My friend is feeling ill." The boy asked with desperate orbs.

"My apologies, I do not have." The man said in a friendly tone and now easily displayed another fake smile.

There is something wrong with that blonde, but I do not know what it is, I just know that seeing how he carelessly give away fake smiles to people ensures me that despite his good looks and charm, still I do not like him nor his kind.

He stood up and walk far towards the train operator's end and disappeared from my view. I sighed, this is just stupid and truly irritating, I only wish to finish a peaceful journey and successfully reach my destination, is it that hard to grant? Or rather, my only heart's desire is to go home. Damn, I somehow already miss the spiders at the corners of my walls.

The blonde returned with a wide grin on his face,

"The operator said we can continue our journey on foot." Obviously he is talking to all of us.

"I thought he said he cannot open the doors?" the boy asked the blonde.

"Yes, he cannot, so I think we should exit through the windows."

He is insane, that blonde man is insane, exit through the windows? We do not even know this place.

I decided to speak.

"Do any of you here knows where we are? If ever we do get out of this damn train, how would we go home?" I asked them, the brunette boy shrugged at me and looked at the blonde.

The blonde smiled, it is suspicious and eerie, that smile of his, he motioned me to look out the window, I sighed and reluctantly obeyed him, I slowly turned my head to look out and one glance at that window I immediately saw the big billboard saying "Kenadoki City." I was irritated. I turned my attention back to him.

He was still smiling like an idiot, he hold out his hand directly to me,

"Hi, I am Fai D. Flourite, it is a pleasure to work with you for planning an escape from this train." He has a big, annoying, irritating grin on his pale face as he holds out his slender hands.

So.. his name is Fai.

"Kurogane." I grumbled but did not return his action, but the moment I said my name, I saw his sapphire orbs widen very slightly, but immediately went back to normal again.

"Nice to meet you, Kuro chan!"

I blinked. Did i heard right? Or maybe I misheard?

"What did you just call me?" I asked him in a low and dangerous tone.

But he is hardly paying attention to me, instead he was faced to the brunette and his lover.

"Hi! I am Fai! I am sure you heard my introduction to Kuro chan a while ago, so same goes for the two of you." He said in enthusiasm, using another obscene name that seem to prefer to me.

The boy shook his hand in hesitation.

"I am Syaoran and this is Sakura." The brunette answered, the girl also shook his hand.

"So.. Let us go!" the blonde beamed at us.

I certainly am not expecting that he is like this. I mean, the moment I saw him a while ago he looked so down, and nothing but sadness covered his orbs. But now, he is as cheerful as Mickey Mouse. Though, his eyes are still covered with sadness. What strange eyes he have.

I looked over to the brunettes and they seem to ponder on what to do.

"Come on!" the blue eyed man exclaimed. He is being strangely anxious to get out. Which makes him suspicious.

Who is this blonde anyway?

And then I realized that I on the other hand am being strangely curious.

"B-but, where would we go?" the boy, Syaoran, asked.

"Well, if we stay here, we would never know, right? So come on!" Fai answered.

I feel like I want to say his name over and over.

He walk towards the window near him and struggled to open it.

After a few minutes, the said window was widely opened.

His lips slowly curved up in a smile.

"Let our journey begin."

* * *

A/N: Please review!! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles.

We left the train station and the first thing that greeted us was a sanitary.

The kid, Syaoran was it? announced that he would be taking his girl in for some pain killer.

"We shall meet back here after we surveyed this town." The blonde man ordered. But wait, since when did he became the leader? And wait again! since when did I joined a group?

"Okay, we would be here." Syaoran replied.

And we left the clinic.

The town was weird and bright, almost every corner was lighted by bright, multi colored lights, some were blinking just like in my town. Maybe this city also celebrates Christmas? The only difference is, here there was no sign of the old bearded man.

I glanced over to my colleague, it looks like he is absorbed by the atmosphere that seems to be a beauty for him.

His sapphire orbs were sparkling and his mouth is slightly parted, suddenly, he lounge for my wrist, pulled me and started dragging me with him.

I was very much surprised that I immediately blurted out "Let go of me, you maniac!"

But he did not as ordered and instead continued his act of pulling my arm.

Without any warning, he pulled me inside a big shop that resembles the house that Hansel and Grettel found in a forest.

A/N: How did Kurogane knew Hansel and Grettel?

The moment my foot stepped on the carpet of the "sweet kingdom", I immediately desired to run and escape.

"I am not eating that." I crossed my arms and glared at the disgusting food called dessert. It is bad enough that he made me sit down in this colorful, sweet kingdom.

"Oh, come on Kuro-pin, it is exceptionally delicious!" the blonde man, who was seated in front of me stated with a smile, a disturbing smile.

"And hear this! Refrain from calling me those stupid nicknames!" 

"What? I can do no such thing! Those nicknames suits you best!" he beamed at me and swallowed a mouthful of oreo ice cream.

"Now Kuro-chan, eat your dessert before it melts." He added.

"I told you I would not eat that!" I said to him with complete annoyance.

"Just try it and I promise you would love it." he assured me, but wait. Who is he anyway? We just met! And to think that he acts as if we were close. This blonde really irritates me.

"Even though you made me sit here does not mean I would eat that, or do whatever you say!" I angrily stated, my blood will certainly explode.

"You seem to dislike me, I wonder why." He smiled, there it is again, that surreal smile of his.

I sighed, this is a waste of time. I looked around, this place is a freak show! The shop was full of colorful candies, the tables and chairs were giant chocolate cakes and ice creams that were only made of plastic, including the chair that I am sitting on.

I turned my head to the glass window. Outside, there were trees that were spiraled by blinking lights, and a big carousel was positioned in the center as if it was the middle of the town, and it gives off a weird music box sound, I think that melody is called merry go round.

This town is really strange, why are there no people around? I mean, I can only see sellers, why are there no civilians? Even here in this sweet kingdom, it only has me and the blonde as its customer. I turned my attention to the sugar maniac infront of me.

"Have you ever been in this city before?" I asked him.

"Nope." He replied, licking his spoon.

I stared at him for a moment as he continues to lick his spoon like a cat.

We sat there in silence while he eats his dessert and I stare at nothing. I suddenly remembered the first time I saw him and it was just this afternoon. I remembered him getting on the train with his first shirt button open. That time I thought he was serious and mysterious.

And he really is mysterious, just not so serious.

I suddenly was bugged by some voice in my head, asking me to interrogate him.

Wait, does that mean I.. I am curious of him? Damn, what am I thinking, of course not.

A gentle voice made my train of thoughts to halt.

"So, where was your destination?" he asked me.

I was surprised, and a little bit relieved that now I have a reason to ask him the same question.

"To a friend." I stated. Then quickly added. "You?"

"Nowhere.." he stated, in almost a whisper, sapphire orbs stared at a distant and his voice is empty.

I really wanted to ask what he meant by that, but I refrained from doing do.

As embarrassing as it is, I cannot believe I want to know more.

A/N: Reviews PLEASE.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own TRC.

A/N: Sorry if I had been gone awhile.. there is just too much school work. I just want to say thank you for those 6 people who reviewed my story! I hope there would still be more reviews and reviewers to come! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

We went back at the clinic only to find the boy clutching his brunette head.

"What happened?" the blonde asked.

Upon hearing the man's voice, the boy looked up at us and we were surprised to see a very worried look on his face.

"Sakura hime needs to stay here for a few more days." he said. I always wonder why he calls that girl princess.

"If you want, you can continue your journey together." the boy added.

The blonde turned to me with a smile.

"What do you think, Kuro-chan?" he asked me using one of those stupid nicknames.

"Why are you asking me? If the boy is staying then I suggest we all split up and continue our lives." I stated.

There was silence.

Is it weird of me to ask why they all look at me like I am some sort of weird, heartless person?

No one spoke for a few seconds, the two of them just stared at me with their wide eyes that says "Oh." like they were expecting a different answer.

Suddenly, as if the pale man felt uncomfortable in that moment of silence, he decided to speak.

"Oh come on, Kuro-tan! Are you just going to leave this poor boy here?" the blonde stated.

I stared at him for a second, examining his face that seems to give a small smile that looked surprisingly real. He motioned me to look at the boy.

I shifted my gaze to the brunette, who, despite having small, muscled arms, seemed to looked a little bit pathetic in his haggard look and anxiety state.

. . .

I sighed. "Fine."

"Yey!" the blonde cheered.

I slid the coin inside the machine and began dialling Tomoyo's house number.

After 3 rings, there was a click and I heard her familiar soft voice.

"Hello?" she sounds cheerful as ever.

"Hey. It is me." I said.

"Oh, Kurogane! Where are you? Are you stuck in traffic? I have been waiting for you! It is already half past nine!"

I sighed. "Yeah.. Uhm.. About that.. I think I can not come tonight." The moment I released my words through the telephone I heard her gasp.

"What? Why? What happened?" She sounded concerned.

I sighed again. I hate explaining things to people. "The train had some technical difficulties." I explained shortly.

"Oh?" She sounds intimidated. "Where are you now?" She asked.

"I am at this weird place called Kenadoki City." I stated.

"Really?" there was suddden spark in her voice that I cannot fully comprehend. But all I know is, that tone means that something bad for me (but funny for her)would be happening.

"Do you know this place?" I asked her.

There was a sudden pause from the other line.. But then her cheerful voice came.

"Nope!"

I can almost imagine her smiling.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is super short. but please do review! I will try to update soon, Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own TRC.

"I am not going with you." I clearly stated as the blonde continues to force me to go with him to explore this weird city.

"Come on, Kuro chan! Syaoran kun says we might as well discover the secrets of this city while we are here." He continues to smile.

I sighed. "No, it is troublesome, I want no part of this. And what makes you think that I will believe that the boy actually told you that?"

Before the blue eyed man could respond, the brunette boy showed up from his lover's hospital room.

"Kurogane san, it is true, Sakura hime's brother is a cop and I also think there is something very unusual around here and we should report it immediately." The boy looked haggard but his eyes were strong and honest.

Wait, who are they anyway? We all just met!

I sighed.

Then again, I am a bit interested anyway.

"Where should we start?" the blonde asked me as we stand side by side in front of the carousel that plays a music box like melody as it turns counter clockwise even though no one was riding it. It has millions of yellowish gold lights that blinds me. Though I have less interest on merry go rounds or any kid stuffs, I have observed that this one is quite unique from the others that I have seen before, this one has a strange aura around it, it is elegant and quite amusing to watch.

"This thing is weird." I suddenly blurted out, I do not even know why I said it, I just did.

"I want to ride it." the pale man beside me whispered, his eyes focused on the horses with vibrant colors.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said and turned to the carousel, its lights slightly blinded me. "We are not here for that." I added.

He sighed. I shifted my gaze to him. "Okay, fine." He stated and displayed another one of his fake smiles.

I was beginning to think that I was still on the train, sleeping, just having a weird dream… because as I take a look around me there was no human being present aside from this idiot beside me and of course, myself.

This city is really weird. And also that carousel, because even though we already left it, and practically walked a lot of meters away from it, I could still hear its music box like melody very clearly. It is as though its echoing throughout the entire town.

"It looks like I have L.S.S." the blonde suddenly spoke.

"L.S.S.?" I do not even know what nonsense this idiot beside me is talking about.

"You know, the 'Last Song Syndrome'." He stated and smiled.

"Ha?"

He chuckled. "It is when the song that you heard last remains playing in your head." he explained.

"Oh, right. Well just so you know, you are not having L.S.S., the music of the carousel is really echoing throughout the city." I stated.

He tilted his head which made him even more charming.

….

Charming? Did I just said charming?

"Free Food!" he suddenly yelled, pointing at the other side of the empty street.

There stood a big restaurant with a big board on top that says, "Eternal Servings FFF (Free Food Forever)" in huge, bold, italicized letters.

Wow.. Really? FREE food FOREVER? Another weird thing. Why am I not surprised?

Something tells me that we should not enter that restaurant, but before I could even say a word about my instinct,

"Come on, Kuro tan, Let us go!" the pale man lounge for my wrist and excitedly dragged me to the other side of the street.

It is too late..

A/N: Reviews please! Thank you so much for those who waited! (wait, are there even those who waited?)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa.

Elegant is the only word that could perfectly describe this restaurant. I do not even believe it to be a restaurant, because it looks more like an expensive 5 star hotel rather than just a fancy restaurant, especially with its heavy red curtains and large chandelier lights. And where are all the tables and chairs? I can only spot a large desk at the center and a marbled staircase at the left side. The blonde approached the desk, I reluctantly followed him, our shoes made a small "clacking" sound at the marble floor.

"Excuse me, miss." The blonde spoke. I have not realized that there was a person behind that big desk.

"Yes? Welcome to Eternal Service, FFF, free food forever! What can I do for you?" the lady stated fast, and displayed a very abnormally wide smile that stretched up to her ears.

"Uhm.. table for two please?" the blue eyed man answered. I absolutely want to object but, once again there was nothing I could do. And besides, I am a bit interested in this restaurant anyway.

"Okay then, right this way sir." The lady stood up from her low chair and ushered us to the staircase.

We climbed up the stairs which by the way, has a red carpet laid on it. As we were slowly reaching the second floor I could here a soft sound of classical piano music.

"Wow, Kuro rin, this restaurant is very fancy." The idiot whispered to me. But I did not respond.

We reached the second floor only to find one straight hall with hundreds of doors on each side. This is just like a hotel! Maybe this really is a hotel? Who said this is a restaurant anyway? It just said "Eternal Service FFF Free Food Forever" but it clearly states not that it is a restaurant.

The lady stopped at one of the white doors that has a golden plate that says "202", she fished something in her pocket and handed it to the pale man beside me, "Here is your room key, sir. If ever you need anything, inside the room you would see a telephone and you can dial 311 and I'll answer you from downstairs and you can order from there." she hurriedly stated and displayed yet another abnormally wide grin and walked away.

The blonde stared at the golden key on his palm. "Woah." He said and inserted it inside the lock and opened the door.

He was the first to enter and before I could even see what is inside, I heard a loud "Woah!" that came from him.

I entered the room. Again, elegance is still present, a large chandelier is at the center of the ceiling, its golden lights makes the room even more sophisticated. There is a very large bed at one corner, a flat screen television at the center wall and a large, rounded glass dining table is at the center of the room and the floor is covered by a crimson velvet carpet.

"Kuro chan! This is amazing! I love this place!" he ran around the room and jumped up and down the poor bed.

I sighed. "Stop that, show mercy on the poor harassed bed."

He stopped and reached for the phone. He dialed.

He waited. I took that moment and surveyed around. Everything seems normal, but when I think about the whole idea of this place, it is not normal. I heard the blonde put down the phone.

"Kuro rin." He called me with an unusual tone.

I faced him.

"We have been tricked."

. . . . . .

"What?" I yelled. "What do you mean?"

"There was no answer when I dialed 311.." he explained. "What should we do?" he asked me calmly.

"Let us get the hell out of here." I stated and went for the door.

I gripped the door knob and tried to twist it open but to my horror it was locked. Oh great.

"It is locked." I said.

The blonde walked across the room, he lift up the red heavy curtain and easily opened the window. "Here." He smiled.

I climbed down the tree and landed on the soft grass, it was still night time and the air was chilly.

"Well that was suspiciously easy." I said to the blonde.

"Come on Kuro chan, we must get away from here before the lady notices that we are gone." He said and grabbed my hand.

"Wait." I let go. "Should we not stay and see why that lady tricked us? Or what this place is for?" I stated patting off leaves on my shoulder.

"Well, I think we should just wait for Sakura chan's brother cop to discover everything in this place. For now let us just report this to Syaoran kun." He declared. His face was different from before, he was.. expressionless.. no smile.. no emotion.. nothing.. and then, as if he noticed that I was getting suspicious of him, he smiled.

"Come on Kuro chi!" he stated cheerfully like his usual self.

The sky was full of twinkling stars and the moon was full, as the pale man drags me, I kept thinking, which is weirder, this city or this blonde?

A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviews this story! Sorry if it's always too short! Please keep reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa.

When we came back to the clinic, the girl was already on her feet. They were standing by a desk which reminded me of that stupid hotel slash restaurant or whatever it is.

"Thank you very much." I heard the boy stated as he handed the nurse some kind of payment and the two lovers made their way towards us.

"What is going on? I thought Sakura chan has to stay here for a few more days?" the pale man asked. "Yeah." I second the motion since I already told Tomoyo that I would not be able to visit her tonight.

"Well, I honestly have no clue, sir." The brown eyed boy stated to us apologetically with a sheepish smile. and what is with the formalities? … well.. I can not really blame the kid, we all just met.. maybe I was just too exposed to this blonde who acts as if we were all close.

"What?" I was confused.

"The nurse just suddenly gave her this herb and she got better!" the brunette explained.

I was speechless. Everything that was happening is very weird.

"Well, is it not great?" the sapphire orbed man asked happily.

"How was your trip? Did you happen to find anything suspicious?" the boy asked us with exhausted eyes.

"Yes." I answered. "There was this restaurant.. or whatever it is.." I was explaining but was cut off by the irritating blue eyed man beside me.

"We are not sure if it is a restaurant or a hotel but it is definitely suspicious!"

"Why is that?" the boy asked politely.

"Because the lady there tried to lock us up in one of those rooms.." I continued but was interrupted again by the blonde.

"But we easily escaped by the window!" he happily stated and grinned widely.

"Yeah, too easy." I abruptly added.

"Well, that is suspicious, I would inform Sakura hime's brother and maybe he would send people down here to investigate." The brunette boy declared.

"So, what is next?" the idiot asked, smiling.

"Uhm.. Sakura hime and I would be going back to the train station to see if the train is all ready to travel." The brown eyed boy informed us, and quickly added, "W-would you two like to join us? Or did you already had plans?" there was hesitation and shyness in his voice.

"All I am planning is to get the hell away from this bizarre place." I stated.

"Well, I for one, agrees with Kuro tan! So we might as well go together!" the blonde happily exclaimed.

"You youngsters are just in time!" the security guard by the train stated to us with a smile. Wait, youngsters? I look like a youngster?

"Does this mean the train is already fixed?" I heard the boy asked.

"Yes!" the guard exclaimed. He himself seemed to be very excited, I wonder why? Anyway! At least I could get out of this weird town now, finally!

I heard the girl gasp in joy "Oh thank heavens!" she said happily while the boy smiled at her. Though I have observed that the blonde is not as excited as everyone as he stands there frozen from his spot, he seemed to be having a long stream of thoughts, but when he realized that I was looking at him, he immediately put on his fake smile and jump around excitedly.

"Kuro chan, the train is finally fixed!" the idiot said to me with insincere smile.

"So?"

"Where are you headed?" his question surprised me, I was a little taken aback. I remembered the conversation we had when we were inside that sweet kingdom.

"I already told you, did I not?" I said to him, he immediately replied. "Oh right, at your friend's."

He was smiling, displaying his fake smile, I hate it, I have no clue why but that fake smiles of his makes my blood boil.

He stood there, smiling.. seconds passed.. a minute passed.. it was like he was waiting for something.. wait, could he be..?

"Are you stalling?" I asked him, I saw his face changed from his fake smile to a surprised expression for a brief second before it was replaced by a sheepish grin.

"Aw, no.. I am most certainly not." He stated with an innocent grin.

Liar.

"Where are you headed?" I suddenly retorted his question. Oh shoot! Why did I do that?

Well, he seems to be a bit surprised himself though he was very good at hiding his emotions. "Hmm..? why are you suddenly so curious, Kuro rin?" he asked me with a mocking grin. Ugh! How it irritates me!

"Answer my question, you idiot!" I yelled. Why did I yelled? I should care less about this stupid blonde but why? Why can I not stop myself from being intimidated by this idiot?

He had a strange expression on his pale face, this is the first time since I met him this afternoon that I see him in any other expression aside from that annoying plastic smiles.

His sapphire orbs were wide and his lips were slightly parted.

Suddenly, as if he realized that I just saw his strange face, he bowed his head, making his blonde locks to shield his shocked face.

"Anywhere but Celes."

He finally gave a sensible answer to my question.

A/N: Another very short chapter.. sorry! Thank you for those who keeps on reading my story! Thank you thank you thank you! Reviews please!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Clamp owns Tsubasa Chronicles!

A/N: The sentences inside the are also Kurogane's thoughts.

We boarded the train and as expected it was empty, leaving wide extra spaces for the four of us. I was shocked when the guard hopped in. Is his shift done? What if something bad would happen? What kind of security guard is he?

The door barged close.

Finally I got to sit down, the blonde sat at the opposite side, he seemed awfully quiet. I wonder why he is quiet when riding trains? It is just an observation.

The train began to move, in a couple of minutes I would be out of here, away from this stupid train, the kids and that blonde. 7 more stations before I reach Tomoyo. I can almost imagine her surprised expression when she would open the door and there I was, even though I already called her and told her that I would not be able to make it tonight.

I looked out the window, it was still night time, the full moon was still present and the stars were in full view, the city night lights were never gone either. I wonder again of what Tomoyo would want to tell me that she could not tell over the phone.

"Ringo Station." The train operator, probably the same one, spoke from the speakers.

I have a weird feeling.. it feels like I want the train to slow down a bit, I do not feel like getting off for now… I am not saying that I do not want to reach my destination but, I think I want to spend a little more time with the idiot blonde.

…

Wait! What did I just said? I want to spend more time with the idiot? No freaking way! how can I even think of such absurd thoughts. I really need to get some sleep.

But a part of me does not want to go to sleep, as much as I do not want to admit it, I am afraid that when I open my eyes again, the blonde would be gone..

Several train stations had passed. I did not even bothered to count, I just know that a few second I would be getting off this train.

I took a glance at the pale man at the opposite side and found that he was fast asleep, his beautiful sapphire orbs were hidden behind his pale eye lids. I cannot believe I described his eyes as beautiful, but I think no harm would be done since no one can hear my thoughts anyway.

The train halted and I stood up and readied myself to leave. I took one more glance at the sleeping idiot before making my way to the door.

The brunette kid approached me.

"Before you leave, I want to thank you, sir, for helping me and my princess." He said to me.

"Help you?" I was surprised, as far as I remembered, I did no such thing.

"Yes, you helped us by just being with us." The boy was turning red.

Well.. I do not know what to say. I am not really good with this kinds of conversations because, well, to be honest I never really had any conversation like this before, I think this is the first time that a human being that I do not barely know actually said thank you to me.

"W-well.." I stammered, why the hell did I stammer? Stupid. "No problem.. I think."

The boy smiled.

"Hold on a second, mister." The security guard from the bizarre city called to me. What the hell is his problem now?

"You cannot go." He clearly stated.

This is the first time that I felt like I actually want to punch someone straight to the face.

"What the hell do you mean?" I yelled, my voice boomed inside the four sided closed train. The guard looked terrified.

From the corner of my eye I saw the blonde stirred, he opened his blue orbs and yawned.

"Sir, I was.." the security guard was about to explain with shaky voice when suddenly the sapphire orbed man spoke from his seat.

"Kuro-chan, you are being noisy, can you not see that I am resting?" he stated while rubbing his left eye. He looked really cute.. Oh for god sake's

"Stay out of this, you idiot!" I answered.

"Sir." The guard started.

I looked him in the eyes with one of my 'death glares' to shoved to his face that him interrupting my getting out of this place was really making me want to punch him to sent him flying off the train windows.

The security guard was trembling as he spoke, Which is really ironic since he is a security guard and he should really not be scared of me.

"Your highness Tomoyo sent me to fetch you." He said.

I was surprised, again.

"Fetch me?"

"Yes," he answered. "And your company." He nodded in the direction of the blonde and the kids.

"What?" I certainly do not know of what was happening. Everything seemed to be interrupting my simple plans for this night. The kids were pretty shocked too. Guess they did not know about this either. And the blonde too.

"You kids have to go too, Mister Toya knows, he was informed." He said to the both surprised brunette kids.

"How did you know my brother's name?" the girl asked.

"Master Tomoyo knows him. Please trust me." The security guard answered sincerely.

"How can I know that you are not some kind of kidnapper or something?" I asked him.

The guard seemed to be offended but he struggled to prove his innocence. He fished out his I.D. from his pocket and raised it to my face.

"See? I am an official security guard who works inside the Daidouji residence for about a year now, and yes I am new, and I do not even know why master Tomoyo asked me to do this job for in fact, she has millions of options from her other millions of security guards!" he ranted.

I do not know why I did not answer him, maybe because there is nothing more to say, maybe in this conversation a random security guard from Tomoyo's house won and I lost. I cannot believe I admitted defeat.

As far as I know, everything seemed like some dream while I am sleeping. The blonde regained his usual attitude of being excited as we exited the train and walked to Tomoyo's house, while the kids' face were overflowing with curiousness and doubt as they trailed behind us.

I could not wait to get there and demand a reasonable explanation from her.

A/N: I'm sorry it took long.. please please please review! Thank you so much for those who stay tuned and read!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa.

A/N: In this story, Tomoyo ,Kurogane and Fai are similar in age, which is 22. while Syaoran and Sakura here are 16-17.

It has been a while since I last saw Tomoyo, I think it was 2 years ago, in our college graduation. She has been my only friend since college started, until it ended and eventually up until now. she has been very pretty back then, and very popular too. Most people who does not know her think of her as pretty, sweet, caring, cliché popular girl in school, but if you do happen to know her like I do, those first impressions would immediately be wiped off by her crazy personality such as, exaggerated optimism, weird ideas, huge obsession with her own abnormal fashion and her overly wealthy family.

And lastly, one thing that made me accept her as my only friend, is her being unique.. she may seem cliché when you look at her from afar but when you got to know her she is nothing like everybody else. But sometimes, that uniqueness turns to pure evilness. I am not kidding. in a sense of her wanting me to be her model for her new fashion line, which I absolutely declined, and it resulted in a week of whining phone calls from her everyday and when I tried not to answer the phone, she filled up my inbox and crashed my cell phone.

The large door was slowly opened by two dutiful guards.

"Welcome everybody." She greeted us.

I was a bit surprised. She has not changed a bit! She still kept her long purple hair which have been very shiny, she was paler than before and a bit more taller.

"Do not just stand there, Come in come in!" she beamed at us.

I almost forgot that I wanted to demand for an explanation.

"Hey!"

She turned to me. "Hey." She replied with a mocking tone. I got irritated.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked her with my glare.

"I will explain when we get inside okay? It is cold out here." She said and motioned for us to follow her.

"Ano…." The little lady seemed worried when we got inside.

The house was much like a mansion rather than just a plain, simple house. Everything was big and elegant. It reminded me of that stupid hotel slash restaurant whatever.

"Yes?" Tomoyo faced the brunette lady.

"Uhm.. is this really okay? I mean.. uhm.. we.. got to go home and.. my brother.. uhm.."

"It is fine, I assure you! I already called Toya san and informed him. Did he ever not mention me to you? He was my senpai when we were back in high school." Tomoyo explained as she placed down the coffee in front of us. We were inside her living room, I think. Seated at her sophisticated, velvet couches. I surveyed around, I think the last time I was here was 2 years ago, a lot has changed. There was a nearby fireplace, large glass windows which were a little bit covered by her royal red curtains, a giant chandelier was dangerously hanging above our heads and there was a big dusty red carpet underneath our own dirty shoes.

"Oh.. I did not know, he never really have time to chat with me about those things because he is always busy at work." The green eyed girl stated with large eyes.

I sneak a glance at the blonde and found him quietly looking around, his eyes wondered to the large windows.

"So what is your purpose again?" I asked.

Tomoyo sat down in front of us, her back faced the fireplace, and smiled brightly.

"I own the train station." She clearly stated.

…..

"What?"

We were all shocked and our jaws dropped in confusion and surprise.

"The only reason that I called you, Kurogane, is because I want to test my trains." She calmly stated with her ever so irritating grin. "And of course, I wanted to see you! Since our last meeting was like 2 years ago. And I wanted to have revenge because you did not want be my model!" she explained.

"You what?" I said in between my gritted teeth, I tried to remain calm and composed though, I think I failed miserably for I slammed my fist on her expensive looking coffee table. Good thing it did not break.

"Calm down, big doggy, it is nothing to be over reacted."

"Over reacted?" now I am losing the barricade that shields my innermost furious emotion.

"Uhm.. excuse me.." the blonde spoke.

Tomoyo turned to the pale man and completely ignored me. "Yes?" she said with a smile.

"What am I doing here? I mean.. I really do not have any idea who you people are.. except Kuro chan and the kids.. but I just met them all today.." he stated slowly, as if analyzing his own words as well.

"Okay.. since all of you are so confused right now, let me take the stage and explain." She calmly stated and smiled. Why is she so happy?

"First of all, my family owns that train," she started.

"My father told me his and my mother's love story, he told me that they met inside a train one day. And they fell for each other. And so because of that simple little incident he always believed that he would find those important people in his life on trains. He said that the other passengers that he got to be with in trains are destined to be with him in that particular time for a reason. I know his beliefs were absurd but it still gave me an idea." Her smile widened. I rolled my eyes. Here comes the ugly part. Her plans are always the things that I do not approve.

"Kurogane here," she pointed at me to emphasize. "Is a lonely old man." She chuckled at her last phrase. Wait, a lonely old man? "It suits you really well!" she grinned and the blonde laughed out loud. "Shut up, blondie." I said to the blonde, who, now tried his best to contain his laughter, then I turned to Tomoyo. "Continue your story, damn it." I said to her. "Language." She reprimanded me and opened her mouth to continue her dumb story.

"So I figured if he rode my train, I could set him up with someone."

This lady is purely evil. Why is she sticking her nose on my personal life? We have not even seen each other for years now, though she frequently calls me.

"But, the train crashed." The brunette boy was suddenly interested.

"Yes it did, it was part of the plan." Tomoyo's voice was gentle but it did not hide the evilness in it.

"I saw from my hidden cameras that you were all just sitting there, waiting to arrive on each of your own destinations. No one was talking and I figured it was boring so I told the conductor to purposely crash the train." Her expression was nothing of guilt but pure innocence. I was really tempted to break her expensive coffee table though I know I could not afford it.

"Well, what do you expect? We are normal people who innocently rode your damn train! We did not know that you were already making a movie out of our simple train ride!" I yelled. I am definitely losing my patience.

She only laughed at my sentence and continued.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys, I also own the Kenadoki City!"

Another revelation. I was completely shocked that I wished I was still sleeping in the train.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter doesn't contain much KuroFai moments. I don't really know what to do next with this fic. But I'll try to rummage through my brain! Thanks for those who reviewed! Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa!

A/N: Those in the are also Kurogane's thoughts! oh and sorry if Kurogane always calls Tomoyo Tomoyo.. because I can't think of anything that Kurogane would call her or describe her other than that.

"T-tomoyo chan.. You own.. Kenadoki City?" the little lady seemed to be scared at my friend's wealth.

"Well, technically, it is my step mother's.. but, that city is still under construction." Tomoyo explained.

"Obviously." I said to her.

Suddenly, light clacking of stilettoI think that is what it is called. echoed from the spiral staircase that was beside the living room. And not long after, a lady appeared by the living room's entrance, she was wearing a velvet maroon robe, her very long ash black hair was tied in to a pony tail behind her back, her sharp ruby eyes like mine, stared at us, with her dark red lips curved up in a slight smile.

"Tomoyo." She called.

"Oh, mother!"

"I was not aware that you have visitors coming, I should have told the culinary people to prepare something for your guests." The lady spoke slowly and calmly.

"Oh, right, I forgot. Supper." Tomoyo slapped her hand on her forehead.

"Oh, mother, please meet my lovely guests.. this is Kurogane, my friend that I was always talking about!" she pointed at me, the ruby orbed lady eyed me and smiled. "Then this here is Fai san! He is Kurogane's lover!" she pointed at the blo- wait! What?

"What?" I yelled, the blonde looked shocked too. Stupid Tomoyo! Why is she always doing this to me?

"And these two kids are my new models for my new fashion line!" This time, it was the two kids' turn to be shocked.

"Oh, how wonderful!" The lady beamed. "Welcome! I am Yuuko, Tomoyo's step mother, please make yourselves at home. Now I will just tell the culinary people to prepare you guys some dinner, alright?" she told us and left the room, clacking her stiletto all the way.

"You know, I really can no longer control my anger!" I shouted, my voice echoed loudly.

"Oh, calm down, Kurogane, why are you so mad now?" she asked me with her ever so wide smile.

"Well, fir-" I was about to rant to her when suddenly the brunette lady interrupted me.

"Uhm… M-models?"

Tomoyo laughed. "Oh, yes! Come with me!" she stood up and motioned for the two kids to follow her, ignoring me completely.

"Hey!" I yelled, and right then I realized that my yell sounds like a dog's bark. I stood up from my seat and was ready to stop her when, she suddenly faced me and said, "Now Kurogane, be a good doggy and stay here with Fai san until we get back, okay?" she grinned at me.

"No." I glared at her. she sighed. "I will explain everything later during dinner, alright? Now calm yourself down." She stated to me in a slow, calm voice like her step mother's.

Half of me wants to strangle her and the other wants to leave right now. but I have no clue why the moment she said those words to me, I was like suddenly hit by calmness and I obeyed her. I returned to where I was seated and shut my mouth.

I did not know how long I was sitting there in complete calmness, everything feels surreal and peaceful, but then after a few moments the pale man spoke.

"You have a very weird friend." He stated. For once in this whole journey, I agreed with the idiot.

"Is it fine with you?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Staying for the night here, I mean."

He kept silent. I hesitated but asked,

"Are you not going somewhere?"

He was silent, very silent. His face was blank, and pale, very pale. But then, it slowly regained its usual plastic smile.

"Did I not tell you already? I was going nowhere, or, anywhere.. anywhere but Celes." His smile was way too wide, and way too forced.

"Why?" I suddenly found myself asking, why did I ask? I should not care for this idiot right? My heart was beating fast.

He was a little bit shocked by my question. but then he answered my question with another question, which irritated me. "Why are you asking?"

"I asked you first, now tell me. Tell me why you do not want to go back to Celes. What happened?" I cannot seem to control my mouth for asking, I was surprised at myself too. Why am I asking these questions? Does this mean I care for this man?

"You are being too curious, Kuro rin."

"Answer me, damn it!" I lost my patience. I was really irritated, but his reply caught me off guard. "Why do you care? We would not be together for long, tomorrow we would be on our separate ways." His eyes were hidden behind his golden locks.

I was at lost for words, I did not know what to say, because I myself do not have a clue on why I am interrogating this stranger.

"I do not know." I whispered, but I think he heard me.

"_Tomorrow we would be on our separate ways." _His words echoed in my mind. I do not know why I found uneasiness in that sentence, it seems like I still do not desire to be away from this idiotic blonde. And only now did I realized that he was indeed mysterious after all, his smiles and cheeriness were all just a mask to hide all his secrets. His secrets that I want to discover and unravel.

Now I wonder why. Why do I want to discover his secrets and learn more about him? Can it be that I have unconsciously formed an attachment to this man?

"Dinner is ready! You two, come!" Tomoyo popped her head in the half opened door.

The sapphire orbed man jumped up from his seat. "Yey! Dinner! I am starving!" he said with his fake cheerfulness. He stretched his skinny arms up and walked towards the door.

I suddenly had a feeling of wanting to see Fai with a real smile. I think he will look absolutely beautiful with it.

A/N: Please review! And tell me if it is too boring. Thank you! I think this chapter is a bit angst.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own TRC.

Tomoyo's dining room is more like a ball room rather than just a simple eating area. There were wide windows with red curtains, the floor was marbled, and the chairs were large, I think everything in her house is in large size. There were two man standing by the side of the room, they were wearing a bartender's uniform, maybe those were the waiters? I would not be surprised if she has her own waiters.

"Would Miss Yuuko join us?" the brunette lady asked.

Tomoyo sat down at the end of the long, rectangular table. "No, she said she has some business to attend to."

"Explain!" I yelled, my voice echoed and I saw the two waiters startled.

"Kurogane! Watch your manners!" Tomoyo scolded me. I cannot control myself. I am so irritated and very very anxious to know everything.

"Okay, now I will explain again." she started, everyone listened intently at her.

"As I said before, my family owns the train and the Kenadoki City. And that is it!" she finished with a bright, wide smile. I slammed my fist at her table and the utensils shook.

"Kurogane!"

"That is it? that is your explanation? You were just fooling around while our lives were disturbed?" I yelled. Not caring about my manners and such.

"Do not be angry, Kurogane. You are so shallow." She said as a waiter came in with a trolley and served the food. The kids were nervous and seem to ponder on what to do while the blonde was simply sitting beside me, head bowed, with his bangs covering his blue orbs.

"And how come when you called me you said you have something important to say that cannot be tackled on the phone? Is it another one of your stupid tricks!" my mouth just would not stop spouting out words.

"Oh, calm down, I do have something important to say to you. But I will tell you later okay? On private." She stated and winked at me. I was about to oppose when suddenly the blonde raised his left hand.

All eyes on him.

"Can I ask something?" he stated with wide sapphire orbs.

"See? Fai san has good manners!" Tomoyo stated happily and added. "What is it, dear?"

"May I go to the comfort room?" he stated and smiled sheepishly.

Tomoyo laughed. "Sure! First door on the right!" and the blonde stood up and head for the door. Something is not right, I could feel it.

"Come on now, let us eat!" she beamed. I honestly do not want to eat, though, I am quite hungry so I just resigned myself to eating so that I would have all my energy when I confront Tomoyo later.

Dinner was fine, the food was delicious, Tomoyo kept on rambling about how the two kids would look great in her new fashion line.

Finally it ended after the dessert. I wonder what the blonde was doing inside the comfort room, he left just before we started eating but now that we were done, he was still not back. Maybe he had diarrhea? But still, I think he is taking too long.. wait.. could he be? I suddenly stood up, startling everyone.

"What is the matter, Kurogane?" Tomoyo asked me.

"The idiot." I mumbled before I dashed out to the comfort room. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I knocked hard. "Hey, you idiot! Are you still in there?"

…

But there was no answer. The kids and Tomoyo were now behind me.

"What is wrong? Is Fai san alright?" the brunette girl asked.

"Do you have the key for this door?" I asked Tomoyo.

"I will ask the janitor." She replied and hurried towards another room. And after a few seconds she came back with a golden key. "Here." She handed it to me.

I do not know why my heart was beating so fast, I just know that I hope that my suspicions are wrong. I inserted it to the lock and opened the door.

And there, to my horror, my suspicions were right. The blonde was gone. The window above the toilet was open.

"Oh my goodness. Did Fai san ran away?" I heard Tomoyo spoke in a low voice.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is super short! I'll really try to have longer chapter next time. I think this fic would be ending soon.. oh and by the way.. big thanks to.. "Sasu-chan" for your very cute review.. hehe?... anyway.. R&R Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own TRC.

Everything was still surreal to me. I still cannot believe that everything that were happening were really happening. I still hope that this is just one of my long nightmares.

The moment I saw that the blonde was gone I dashed out of Tomoyo's mansion, not minding her shouts for me to wait and that it is late at night. I honestly do not understand myself right now, I do not know the reason why I am running around this unfamiliar streets, searching frantically for that idiot, come to think of it, we were not even that close, we just met, but then I ask myself why, why do I care this much?

As I continued to contemplate and decipher my own confusing feelings, I did not even realized that I was climbing up the stairs to the train station, and before I knew it, I was already staring face to face with the train.

"Hey, youngster!" the guard took me by surprise. He was the one before, the one who works for Tomoyo, what is he doing here? He went with us to Tomoyo's mansion right? Maybe he came back here? Oh, maybe his shift is not done yet?

"Get in!" he stated happily and I was shocked when he suddenly pushed me and I came stumbling inside the train, and before I could even react, the train's door shut close, "What the hell?" I muttered and cursed under my breath, I pressed myself on the door and tried to pry it open, and as I did, I saw the guard waving at me with a wide grin on his face. Stupid guard, why the hell did he pushed me inside this stupid train? The carriage started slowly as it crawled its way. Great. And so I was left with no choice but to wait until this stupid train comes to a stop.

There was no one around and I had the train all to myself, I do not even know where this train would go. I seated myself and stared outside the windows, it was still night time, a lot has happened, and it feels like an eternity, I feel like it has been a week, but it was still Thursday night, I glanced at my watch, it was now 11 in the evening, one more hour and it would be Friday. Where could that blonde be?

After a few minutes the train halted. I was waiting for the speakers to broadcast the train operator's voice but nothing came, and after exactly twenty seconds, the door slid open and I was free to go, not knowing where the hell I am, I exited the train station and wandered around.

No one was around, not a shadow in sight, this place seems so familiar, and before I could even think of what place this is, I saw the big billboard that says, "Welcome to Kenadoki City!" daijavou much. (A/N: is that the correct spelling?)

Great. I am back here again. anyway, it does not matter, at least now I know that Tomoyo's family owns this weird place.

Not knowing what to do, I decided to take a stroll around. Maybe the blonde is here too? I mean, I would not think that he would be going back to his city, I mean, he clearly stated to me that he would go anywhere but Celes, right?

This town is bizarre, still, no one was around, except for the sellers, but Tomoyo did say that this city is still under construction.

Suddenly I could here the music box like melody of the Carousel, and before I knew it, I was a few meters away from the giant golden thing. This is the weirdest thing in this city. I mean what would be the purpose of having a giant carousel in the middle of the town? I would have to ask Tomoyo about this.

As I glance around the carousel I saw a silhouette standing just a few inches away from it. I approached it and as soon as I realized who it was, I felt an enormous relief washed over me.

"Hey." I said.

The blonde jumped in surprise with wide sapphire orbs. "K-Kuro chan? What are you doing here?" he stated as he step away from me.

Why does he look like he has seen a ghost? "I was looking for you, you idiot. Why did you ran away?" I was being straight forward.

But instead of answering my question, he took a few more steps backwards, turned around and started running away. Well I was not expecting that.

"H-hey!" I called out and started to follow him.

This pale man is a fast runner, despite his weak-looking features.

"Would you stop running, idiot!" I yelled as I ran. We passed by shops and restaurants.

"Why are you stalking me?" I heard him yell back. Stalking? I was not stalking! Am I? "I am not stalking you!" I voiced my thoughts.

"Yes you are! If you are not then why are you following me?"

Without much thought, I accidentally stated what was on my mind. "I was worried!" Oh shoot! My tongue slipped!

As soon as I released my words, he came to a stop. I almost collided to him.

"What did you just say?" he asked, with his back facing me. We were now back in front of the carousel.

"I.. said.." I paused. should I repeat my accidental statement?

He turned to face me. His face was pale, His first shirt button was still open, his golden locks were slightly being blown by the gentle chilly breeze of the night.

"Tell me, Kurogane." He almost whispered. I was completely shocked especially when he mentioned my full name for the first time. "Why do you care so much?" he asked me. But what should I answer him? Even I myself do not know the answer.

This is one of the rare moments in my life wherein I was in complete lost for words.

The music box like melody suddenly faded away and a sound of a giant church bell rang throughout the city. I glanced around and saw a big clock tower peeking somewhere behind the hotels, it looks a little bit like Big Ben.

So it was already twelve o' clock. It was now Friday. And so I could finally tell myself that I met this idiot yesterday.

I switch my attention back to him. He was staring at me intently, waiting for an answer.

"I do not know myself."

He slowly smiled. It was a very creepy smile, it was like the ends of his lips were forced to tug upwards. It sent shivers down my spine.

"You know, I was nearly raped by my uncle."

I heard his statement first and it took me a minute to digest and understand it.

"Good thing I was able to knock him out and run." He slowly stated, still with his very creepy smile. This is not something to smile about. The music box like melody faded in again.

"You look horrible." I stated. "Do not smile if you do not want to."

I was surprised again when he obeyed me as he abruptly let his mouth curve down into a very big frown. It was an ugly sight to see.

"I was his toy." His voice sounds so fragile that it could probably break at any moment. "And he was my uncle." His eyes slowly stared at the cement floor. "We share the same blood." He almost whispered.

I was glued to my spot. I want so much to hug him and comfort him, tell him that everything would be alright, I want so much to tell him that if I could, I would punch his bastard of an uncle's face. Even though I know it was none of my business. but I could not. I was standing there, frozen. Afraid that if I move, this whole moment would be shattered and I would lose him.

A/N: Too much angst. . Hehe.. R&R please please!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa.

I do not know how long we were standing there, face to face, I do not know what to do, do not know how to react to his statements. I cannot even decide if I should be happy or angry, after all, I finally knew the secret behind this idiot's fake smiles and weirdness.

"Let me ask you something, Kuro chan." He regained his usual cheerfulness. I stared at him questioningly.

"What am I supposed to do now? I mean, I am a fugitive. I cannot go back to my city, I have no family but my perverted uncle and I have nowhere else to go.. so.. dying is the only way to get away, right?" he was smiling. Damn it he was smiling as he said those sentences, there is something seriously wrong with this man. And now I am more than willing to straighten him out.

"Coward." I calmly stated.

…

The look on his face was priceless, eyes wide open in shock, as if a gigantic jack saw stabbed him. Obviously, I was completely right. He was a coward, and maybe only now did he realized it.

"You can come with me to Tokyo city." My words surprised me. What am I saying?

Now, the blonde looked so surprised, then he smiled, his smile was not fake. What a beautiful sight it was. "Kuro rin, thank you, but I think I cannot, I would only be a bother to you." Why does he make it so hard?

"No, you would not be." I stated, I was unusually calm, That genuine smile of his.. I want to see it more..

I walk up to him. I could see his confusion, it was written all over his beautiful face, a while ago, I was like that, all confused, but now, seeing that real smile of his, everything became crystal clear to me..

Now, I was standing so close to him, face only inches apart, nose almost touching, at the back of my mind, something is telling me that this is all too soon..

I could see my reflection on his wide opened sapphire eyes,

"Kuro chan?"

Even now I am still wondering how in the freaking world did I do the next thing that I did. I kissed him, I am not saying that I regretted it, no I certainly did not, actually I loved it, I love the touch of his soft lips on mine, I love how he tastes, I love how he smells, I love how his soft, blonde locks felt on my finger tips. But, there was still this tiny tiny voice inside of me that was saying that it was all too soon.. we just met.. but I ignored those voices, because the only thing that matters to me is the blonde, I want to protect him. Though, I do think I could not say that I love him already, all I know is he means so much to me, and I like him very much. Maybe someday my feelings would blossom into love, but, I would not want to rush it.

After the long, shy kiss.. we finally parted.

"Do you mean that, Kuro pin?" he asked me, blue orbs now much clearer, I think I delivered my message to him clearly with that kiss.

"I would not do it if I do not mean it."

And there it was again, as I released my words I saw it again, that beautiful, authentic smile of his and it made myself smile too. How I love that smile.

"Kuro wan."

"Hm?"

"Ride the Carousel with me."

..

"What? No!" Normalcy was restored. I would never ride such an immature, weird, glowy thing!

"Please! Kuro rin!" he pleaded me like a child. He seriously is ill.

"No, I do not want to ride that merry-go round thing!" I stated.

"That is not a merry-go round, Kuro pipi, it is a Carousel."

"Che, what is the difference?" I snorted.

"Well, merry-go rounds contains different kinds of animal while Carousel contains only horses." He explained with a smile.

Oh really? So there is a difference, anyway, who cares? I still would not ride it!

"Who cares?" I voiced my thoughts.

"Pleeeeeeeaase!"

"No."

"Pretty pretty pleeeeeeeaase?"

I sighed, so much immaturity.

"I will ride that thing with you in one condition." I declared.

His face lit up. "Anything! name it, Kuro chan!"

"Promise me that you would be true to yourself, smile if you want to, frown if you feel like it, and.." I paused. I looked deep into his eyes and stated. "Let me help you if you need it."

This is the first time that I said those kinds of things on a person, I never cared for anyone, and this is an enormous change for me, but, I would gladly take that challenge if it means having to be with the blonde and always witness his beautiful smile.

He walked up to me and wrapped his pale, slender arms around me.

"Thank you, Kurogane."

A/N: Yes, finally, this fic is coming to an end, I hope it's not so cheesy and cliché, hehe? Anyway, Epilogue would be the next chapter, please review! Thank you so much for all those who are continuously reading this fic. Arigatou gozaimasu! (bows)


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Tsubasa.

It was a Sunday morning, the sun was shining, the air was cool and the trees are greener than it used to be. I glanced around, it was a normal day, and it was the first time in my life that I could say that it was a beautiful day.

Starbucks only has a few early costumers, the smell of coffee enveloped the whole café, I took a glance at my digital wrist watch, eight am. Tomoyo was late. Surprisingly, I was not losing my patience, maybe because I woke up in a very good mood today thanks to my beloved.

The bell that was hanging on the top of the entrance door rang and my friend came in, her long, purple hair was hanging loosely on her back, she was wearing a dark blue dress and black boots, and she was carrying a red paper bag and a big, red purse, she smiled as she spotted me.

"Hey, sorry I am late, I saw this beautiful red dress and I just have to buy them! There are so many wonderful shops around here in Tokyo." she explained to me as she sat down from across the table. Just as I thought, she was caught up in some dress shop and could not resist on buying something.

A waiter appeared and she ordered simple hazelnut coffee, while I stick to my own cold, untouched coffee.

"So, how were you and Fai san?" she began her predictable interrogation.

"We are fine." I replied to her. she smiled.

"You know, you have me to thank for it." her smile was wider now.

Yes, that is true, I have her to thank for that, because she was the one who practically set me up with the blonde.

"Fine," I sighed. "Thanks."

She giggled. "So, tell me what happened."

I sighed again, preparing myself for a long chat. I am not one to talk and explain much about these kinds of things but, I think I owe Tomoyo an explanation.

"Well, we had his uncle arrested." I started.

"That is good. Did you knock some sense in that disgusting man?" She stirred her coffee.

"Well, I wish I had, but I did not, it was not appropriate for me to butt in." I stated. I stared down at my own forgotten coffee.

"Wow, that was quite mature of you, Kurogane! I am proud!" she stated to me like a proud mother and gave me a very wide grin.

"And you were on his side while he talked to his uncle, right?" she stated.

I looked up at her. "Yes," I said, surprised that she knew. "How did you know?"

"Well, that just shows that I really do know you very well!" she proudly stated and added in a slightly serious manner, "And, you are not one to abandon a loved one in their time of need."

I stared at her for a second. And nodded. "Of course." I suddenly remembered something and now it was my turn to ask.

"So, how were the kids?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Oh, they are fine, they are great models! Although they are saddened that they cannot come visit you today because they have this family reunion thing but, they told me they will visit you and Fai san when they have the time. They send their best regards to the both of you." She explained.

I nodded and allowed my lips to tug a little bit upwards, remembering the two brunette lovers and their innocent, confused faces the day that we all first met. "Tell them, likewise." I stated.

"So where is Fai san, now?"

"He has to go to his job interview but he said he will catch up to us."

Tomoyo drank her coffee and then gracefully wiped off the edges of her mouth with the star bucks napkin.

"And, how was living together?" she asked me with a knowing smile.

I rolled my eyes as a few recent images of Fai shoving his home made gummy foods in my mouth flashed on my mind.

Tomoyo laughed as she saw my reaction. "I bet you and Fai san are always having a good time, am I right?"

"No, he is having a good time shoving gummy things in my mouth while I always almost die on choking!" I stated, annoyed. But a little bit calm. I do not know why but I seem very calm today. Maybe because it is a beautiful day?

"So, have you two done it?" her question startled me and totally caught me off guard.

"W-what? Why do you have to know?"

She laughed again, louder this time. "Of course! You have to keep me updated!"

"Che."

"Come on, Kurogane!"

"No."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Never."

"Come on, you owe me!"

"Okay fine!" I yelled at her, some costumers and waiters glanced at the sudden raise of my voice.

She clapped her hands excitedly, "Yey!" she placed her hands on the tabled to lean closer to me and gave me her full attention.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yes." I stated. I cannot believe I told her.

She almost jumped to her seat, luckily, Tomoyo is an elegant person and not one to be scandalous in front of many people, and so she was contented on happily squealing while clapping her hands. "Oh my gosh! Congratulations, Kurogane! So that is why you are so calm and happy today!"

I got irritated, am I really that transparent? "I am not happy!" I denied, earning more laughs and giggles coming from Tomoyo.

"Oh, that reminds me." She suddenly sat up straight and rummage through her big, red purse. Now I am curious.

"Here." She handed me two brown envelopes, one was thin and the other one was thick.

"What is this?" I asked her.

"Take a look for yourself." She was smiling suspiciously. I opened the thin envelope and fished the contents.

As I saw the contents I felt my eyes open very wide and my jaw dropped.

It was a picture of me and the idiot. One picture was when we were back in Kenadoki city, locking lips, and the other picture was when we rode that stupid Carousel.

"H-how did you.."

"Hidden cameras, Kuro dog, that is my city after all." she stated and grinned devilishly.

I braced myself as I opened the thicker one. I was nervous. What could this be?

And when I finally opened the envelope, I was shocked and embarrassed at the same time.

It was a video tape.

"That is the video tape of your cute confession to Fai san." Her smile was pure evil.

I cannot explain how much embarrassment I was feeling.

"Do you want it?"

"No!" was my abrupt reply, but when she grinned and extended her hand to take it all, I immediately changed my mind. "On second thought, I want it." I grabbed the envelopes and their contents and slid them inside my jacket pockets.

"Good dog. You are so cute! You are even blushing!" She stated, I was irritated more. I am not blushing! At least I think I am not.

"Why do you always call me a dog?" I asked irritated.

"Because you behave like a dog." She casually stated like it was not an insult, I should not have asked.

The bell on top of the door rang again and there entered, Fai. He is as beautiful as ever. I cannot believe I just said that.

"Oh there is Fai san!"

The blonde grinned as he spotted us and waved his hand at us as he made his way towards our table.

"It is nice to see you, Fai san." Tomoyo greeted.

"You too, Tomoyo chan!" he sat down beside me.

"I heard you and Kuro dog over here are having an awesome time!"

The blonde laughed at that. "Yes, we are. And Kuro dog really suits Kuro chan!" he stated and the two laughed. Great, I am surrounded by irritating idiots.

"Come on, Tomoyo chan, Kuro tan and I will tour you around Tokyo!" the blonde happily stated and stood up, he grabbed my hand and we all exited the star bucks.

I watched the blonde as he jumped around Tomoyo, I truly love his real, adorable smile. Sacrificing my peaceful, boring life is really worth it.

The blonde suddenly jumped to me, pressed his lips on mine, displayed a beautiful smile, and ran towards Tomoyo.

I found myself smiling too. This is one of the very rare moments in my life wherein I am very happy. Of course, I would never admit that to anybody. Except, maybe only to the love of my life. Fai.

-The End-

A/N: Yey! This fic is finally done! Sorry it took me long to update this epilogue, my internet was unstable. Anyway, I hope no one is disappointed! I hope the ending is fine. And I hope it is not too cheesy! Thank you so much for all those who continuously read this fic. Please review!


End file.
